Fate-Future Nightmare
by Satsujinkotatsu
Summary: After the crisis created by North Korea, USA and Russia became a single state. Wary of the Situation the EU decides to strike. From england, comes the special force that will overthrow the world. "The magi". They will conquer the Eu, and get into a cold war with the USA, to stop all this, the two country decide to settle this in a tournament:The Holy Grail War.


(This is a story based on the Fate stay Night and Tsukihime world, also called Nasuniverse. All the character are property of blabla bla, you know the drill, no? The Original ones instead, are a property of mine. If someone will help me, I'll credit them at the end of each chapter.)

Prologue

14 September 2015: After many many threats of the North Korea, they finally put up a real threat of Nuclear Attack. To block this attempt, the Russian and American Government formed an alliance.

16 September 2015: Korea declared its defeat, and became a part of America.

At the same time, the balance of the politics started to quickly fall.

As the Alliance between Russian and America didn't finish after the north Korea threat, instead, they established an ever stronger Alliance.

20 September 2015: 1st secret meeting of the EU. All 28 states were present to this meeting

The subject of the whole meeting was the constant grew of America's interest into Russia.

Preoccupied by this, bigger nations such as France, Germany and Italy, wanted to use some sort of pre-emptive tactic. But... Too many country brought to nothing done. The United kingdom offered his help by using their "special weapon" but no one believed that they really had that sort of trump card.

1 January 2015: Russia becomes a State of America.

As soon as this happens, the 2nd secret meeting of the EU. The United Kingdom gets the full support of the EU 

13th January 2015: The EU becomes more united. The USA, aware of their strange movement, prepare a pre-emptive strike, unsuccessful

30th January 2015: A Complete war wage between the EU and the USA/Russia. In just two days, the EU finds itself at the corner until...

1st February 2015: The Magus association appears out of nowhere, affiliated with the EU. Magus were all of European origin. The quickness and the collaboration between the army and the Magus association made it so that the USA/Russia asked for a peace treaty.

30th March 2017: After 2 years of peace, the Magus association rebels. The EU, take by surprise, was destroyed in a single day. The late Europe is now dead. Now it is the "Magi's Land."

30th March 30XX: Over a thousand years passed, with the USA/URSS under the constant fear of the attack of the Magi's land. In this date, the USA discovers a new biological weapon, strong enough to destroy the entire galaxy. This is the first "anti-magus" weapon ever created.

1st April: Under the threat of the USA, both factions come to a contract.

"Thou I, ***** ******, 5th President of the Magi's land, hereby declare the tournament as it follows:

Everyone, from both sides, can participate it.

There is no minimum requisite, though knowledge in magic is necessary to survive. Each week, 2 people will fight in an "Arena", followed by their "Servant" furnished by the relic created by us. The relic works on its own, and no one can't tamper it.

No one can change or have more than 1 Servant.

Servant are chosen by their compatibility with the soul of the summoner. That is why we do not take responsibility in who you will summon. Servant are also given "Class". There are 7 classes:  
Saber: Great strength and magic resistance, called like that because their weapon is usually a sword  
Archer: Master in Independent Action and archery  
Lancer: Usually using a lance, one of the most agile servant  
Rider: The ability to summon and ride a kind of mount out of normals servant league  
Caster: A highly Skilled Magus, with the ability to create a Territory, that boosts their Magecraft  
Assassin: Master in hiding their presence with their Presence Concealment, they are skilled killers.  
Berserker: The exact opposite of the Assassin, they sacrifice their reason to get more strength. Difficult to order, but deadly in combat

Once Summoned a servant, you will be given 3 command seal. You can use them to bend them to loyalty in case they won't obey.

Servant are usually hero from the past Era. Still, they reflect your soul, so, we do not know what can be summoned in all the cases.

Last but not least... the winner will win the Holy Grail, a Relic that can grant a single wish to whoever will win it."

And like that, the story unfolds...

Chapter 1

"What a Master..."

29 March, Today is the last day to get into the Holy Grail War. They call it a tournament, but it is a war nonetheless. Shin knew it well. Still, he wanted to enter this war. He had his own believing, and he could archive it, why not try? Yes, he could die in this war, but he didn't like the "What if?" He just did it.

At the entrance, the Organization gave some test, different for anyone. They all were magic oriented. It may seem stupid, but there were some "exam" to get into this war. For Shin, those test were nothing but a simple walk, be them physical or psychological ones. Shin had a good knowledge of magic too, so he passed with not too much problem. Many, though, were rejected. Some tried to force their way in, unluckily.

At the end of the long day of tests, each person was called into a room.

"Reiuji! Reiuji Shin! You here?!" A big, brute man, called for Shin's name. It appear it was his time to enter. "Yeah, yeah, I'm here." Shin looked at the man with an empty look. He was assorted in his own thinking, after waiting so much time to get called.

Entering into the room, Shin noticed how white it was, and how wide it was. The whiteness made it even more wide-like. At the end of the room, a man, over 65 years old, was waiting for Shin.

"Hello, Shin of the Reiuji dynasty." The old man said while smirking. "For being a 10 generation Magus, you sure put up a show, huh." It would seem the man had been watching all the exam Shin took, maybe even of other Magus.

"Do not worry, I will not participate to the war, you may rest assured. I am here to pose you a question:  
In my right hand, a red pill rests, this is the pill of rejection. By taking this pill, you will reject the war, and you will get out alive.

In my left hand, a green pill rests, this is the pill of will. By taking this pill, you will accept the will of the gods and seek for the answer. Now, chose wisely."

"... Ha, Old man. You saw my exams, did you not?"  
The old man, a little shocked by Shin's response, responded him "Y-yes, as supervisor, that is also my role."  
"Then don't ask for the obvious." Saying so, Reiuji took the green pill, and gulped it down.

The supervisor looked at him stupefied. He stood there, then, regaining his composure, said to Shin.  
"So this is your answer. The eye of the God will watch you. Never you shall try to disobey our rule. If you do so... His divine punishment shall strike you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. This day has been already too long. Shall we go to the juicy part? When do I get my Servant?" Shin said, while acknowledging his words, but not enough to care as he wanted to win this fair and square.

The supervisor indicated a room, with a big number on it: "512". Shin quickly went to the room, then, watching the supervisor behind him, said: "Bye, see you at the end!" then, Shin entered the door.

Inside the room, on the ground, there was a summoning circle. Shin already knew what to do. Still, he was nervous. After taking three deep breath, Shin began chanting the Ritual Spell: 

"Oh fists of silver and iron, 

The Gem of foundation, the archduke of contracts... Thy master Schweinorg, 

May the wind become the wall! The gates of the four directions now closed, Come forth from the crown to the three forked road that leads to the circulating kingdom"

The Magic circle started to lighten up, sign it was active. Shin gave himself a light cut, bleeding into the circle, that lightened up even more. As soon as he saw the filled circle he continued to cast the spell.

"Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill,

Repeat five times, 

But destroy each when filled,

I hereby propose,

Thou shall come under my command, may thou sword determine my fate!

Abiding by the summons of the Holy grail! If thou accede to this reason then answer my call!

I will be all that is good in the world, one who justifies right from wrong,

I shall bear the dark cloak of hades, the image of all that is evil 

Thou clad with great trinity Of the heavens, come forth from the circle of constraint...

"GUARDIAN OF BALANCE!"

A big light appeared, covering Shin's vision. When he opened his eyes again, he saw him. A man, not over his 25 years old, with a white suite, and a series of bandages on his eyes.

This was Shin's Servant. His impression wasn't so great. The Servant didn't look strong at all. Instead, he looked like a frail man. Still, as he was explained

"Each servant has a reason for being called so. Be they Hero, or be they *Madman* they are over what a normal man can do."

Still... He looked pretty normal, too normal.

"Err? It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Servant." The servant, dressed in white, turned around. It was pretty obvious that this servant were some sort of military or something. On his chest, a couple of badge, like the one given in the past military, were adorned. He probably was pretty high rank for a military man.  
"The pleasure is all mine, Master. I am Assassin. I'll be your Servant in this journey. But, I must ask thee-  
Why you want the Holy Grail."

"..."Shin stood silent. He already had the answer. He didn't want to give it away so easily but... He decided to say it, just to gain his Servant's trust.  
"To learn the truth, and to use it to win over those who are wrong."  
"Hm... A God, huh? Well then, we'll see how you'll hold up." The Servant, Assassin, said wearing a stressed expression.  
"And you, Assassin? Don't you have a dream?" Shin asked, out of curiosity, but also to get some hint on the Servant's past.

"I... I'd like to meet her again. Yeah, just once, I'd like to say hi to her." Assassin said, now smiling at Shin. It was a radiant smile, the one that shows how much he loved this woman he was talking about.  
"Ahh... must be good, having a girlfriend and all that..." Shin said, kinda depressed. Yeah, he was a calculating mind, but when it came to woman... he was so clueless.

"W-Wha? Man, What a master have I got..."

Chapter one: END


End file.
